


the war is over (and we are beginning)

by hobbitheichou (midnightstarlight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, cry fest, short fic, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlight/pseuds/hobbitheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Levi remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the war is over (and we are beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “In Our Bedroom After the War” by the band Stars. Mentions of blood and death. 
> 
> Recommended listening: "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" from Les Miserables. 
> 
> Other recommended listenings: "Dead Hearts" and "In Our Bedroom After the War" by the band Stars.

Covered in grime and blood, you walk these empty halls that were once filled with people you care about, people you call friends. Now, it’s filled with memories  _and silence._  You stumble into your room, clutching your side – trying to stop the bleeding and the pain. Your lips are chapped, your mouth dry. It takes everything in you to drag yourself across your room and pour yourself a glass of water that you left before going off to war two days prior.

You gag at the metallic taste in your mouth, you wheeze and cough and your lungs start to burn. Your eyes start to water and there is a heavy weight on your chest. Your breathing becomes heavy and you grasp the edge of your table to anchor yourself, afraid to fall because of the tiredness in your bones.

_The titans didn’t kill you but the fall will._

So you hold on tight as tears come streaming down your face.

Everyone you knew, everyone you cared about - dead because of the war. You watched as children get devoured and your men thrown like rag dolls – bloodied and broken on the ground. And you fought _so fucking hard_ but they all died anyway. You heave and lower yourself to the floor, blood and tears mixing in a puddle beneath you.

A voice calls your name and you look up, face tear streaked and full of dirt. You look behind and you see her seated at the edge of the bed you once shared. She looks ethereal; she gives you a rueful smile and beckons for you to come. You let out a sob and crawl towards her, too tired to stand and to walk.

You place your hands on her knees and search her face, she smiles and takes your face in her hands, her eyes beaming with tears. You break down and hold onto her, frightened to let go lest she disappear. Her hands tangle in your matted hair, pressing you closer to her.

You scream and shake in her arms.

She holds you tighter, and presses a kiss to your crown, “The war is over.”

_And we’ll be together soon._


End file.
